


Tis But A Dream

by Ricecake93



Series: Secretly from a Modern World [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demons, Expecting Parents, Fade, Gen, Military, Modern Character in Thedas, Short One Shot, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake93/pseuds/Ricecake93
Summary: Solas finds out that the Inquisitor is probably not from around here, but somewhere else.One-shot! Read the other previous one-shots of the series!





	Tis But A Dream

.

.

.

“Alright… I think. I think we got this.”

“Are you sure?”

“I think we’re missing something.”

Trev’s brows furrowed as he scrutinized the manual. This should be easy for a man like himself, one who is above the average example of mankind, not that he’s bragging; it was just fact. He was facing the greatest challenge in all his military career, and even his personal life. He was lucky to not face it alone especially with his most trusted partner.

“…Is this it?” Trev questioned the finishing product.

“Honey… it says the toddler rail is not included.”

“…You’re joking.”

A tired smile plastered on his loving wife’s face as she slowly shook her head a no. “Sadly, I’m not. We’ve finished but we don’t have the rail to keep the baby from—oh you know…rolling off.”

Part of the greatest challenge of expecting and raising children was building the crib together. He wasn’t sure if it was actually tradition, but his parents did it and other magazines of expecting parents suggested so to build positive teamwork.

Trev just blinked. “…But it’s a crib…!”

She rolled her eyes. “You know how these manufacturers are. Ugh. And we can’t even return this. We built it already, and I’m not in the mood to disassemble.”

“…Ridiculous. Bad manufacturer. Only counting the money. Not for the expecting fathers stressing out over a crib.”

She laughed, hearing that. “What about me? I helped.”

“Oh please, Hayley. You handed me tools—ow!”

She whacked his shoulder before getting up off the carpet and heading to the kitchen. Trev sighed as he looked through the manual one more time. He would be going to Target again to get that toddler rail, and he wanted to make sure there’s nothing else they were missing… like the crib’s mattress.

The phone started to ring and 5 months pregnant Hayley stopped, looking at the caller ID. She picked up the phone, listening…

“Alright. One moment… Trev. General Mallor is on the phone.”

Trev frowned and he hoped that they had granted his extension on a vacation. Three days off was not enough after seeing his wife for only two days since in two years.

He got up going over to take the phone while Hayley stepped back, watching and hoping.

“Yes, Sir, General?”

“Major Locke. Good news. The operation is under suspension at the moment, which means your request for an extension on vacation has been granted. I expect you back here on the 6th of July.”

Hayley was elicited but she covered her mouth to keep from making noise. Trev grinned, matching his wife’s enthusiasm. “Thank you. Thank you so much, sir!”

“Enjoy shore-leave!”

Trev hung up the phone and placed it down in time to catch Hayley in his arms when she leaped to hug him.

“Oh, Trev! This is great! Two weeks more!”

He chuckled. “It can’t get any better than this.”

“Ohh, yes it can! I say Netflix.” Hayley suggested as she reached out to pick up the phone. “Let me order some Chinese food so you can just pick it up.”

“Chinese food… again?” Trev cringed at that. They were having Chinese food since he got here.

Hayley only needed to glare and immediately the Major retracted his protest. “Chinese food! Great! I’ll have the usual—no wait, I want that new shrimp plate. And double it. They don’t put enough shrimp.”

She giggled. “I know, I know. I’m well aware of your addiction to shrimp.”

“ _Seafood_.” He corrected her as he was making his way out to the door, grabbing his coat. “Where is it again? Left at Comm Avenue?”

“No. Right.”

“Got it!”

Trev didn’t need his keys. The place was nearby as he just grabbed his wallet and put on his shoes. He opened the door…

Only to stop when he saw that there was cosplayer at his door, who looked lost for a moment. The guy was bald and had realistic-looking elf ears. Then his eyes went from confusion to recognition.

“ _Herald!_ ”

“Uhh… no, my name is not _Harold_. And I don’t know any Harold on this apartment floor.”

He looked shock and confused for a moment before he stilled himself, pushing, “Herald, don’t you recognize me? It’s me. _Solas!_ You are dreaming, you need to wake up!”

“Umm… Right… What drugs you on?” Trev asked, slurring his grammar. “And I don’t really play DnD or cosplay, or anything you’re interested in. I don’t…know you.”

 Trev claimed that hesitantly for there was something familiar about this bald elf, not that he would admit it. He need not encourage crazies coming to his home. His pregnant wife lived here after all.

“Trev! I placed the order already! …Who’s at the door?”

“No one! Just some crazy person.” Trev answered back and before he could tell the cosplayer to travel away, the elf pushed and made his way inside.

Wrong move.

Trev acted grabbing the elf and shoving him against the wall, pinning. “What the hell do you think you’re doing—UNGH!?”

The Major suddenly felt an electric shock and a force that knocked him back, crashing into the crib they built. He felt the pain for a moment before he got back up again, wondering what hit him. He stopped, seeing that his hands were glowing and electricity charring through his sleeves.

He could only manage out his shock. “What the fuck…”

“Trev! Help!” Hayley called as it looked like this cosplayer was gonna shock her then Trev ran over to her, getting in front.

This _Solas_ hesitated. “Inquisitor! _Move!_ This is a dream, and that _demon_ is controlling you!”

“Hey, hey, wait! Stop. I don’t know what crazy nonsense you’re spouting but my wife is pregnant. If it’s money, I have my wallet right here--”

“ _Inquisitor!!_ ” Solas yelled, trying to get through to the human. “You are not listening! This is a dream! That desire demon is controlling you, you have to remember! Think! Thedas! Corypheus! People at Skyhold! …The Seeker will wring your neck and mine if I bring you back _possessed!_ ”

Trev looked at him, stunned as those words he spouted had meaning to them. Thedas… Corypheus… Skyhold… Seeker… Seeker Cassandra?

“ _Fight it, Inquisitor!_ ”

“Trev… Trev what are you doing, this crazy person is going to kill us!” Hayley reached out, making Trev look at her, and he could see her blue eyes…tinted with lavender hue…? “He’s going to kill _our_ baby, Trev. Baby Anthony…or Lilith! …You have to kill him so we can be together. Be a family. Like you wanted.”

“Don’t listen to her, Inquisitor! Try and remember! Haven! Haven burned and was buried by the avalanche! You came back to us when all seemed impossible! …You have to do that again now. You have to remember and come back to _us!_ ”

“Trev, love… I’m scared. I’m really scared. You’re going to let me die?”

“ _Inquisitor!!_ ”

Trev was lost and he was confused. However, Solas’ words were getting through to him, and he was starting to remember bit by bit until every piece of memory came rushing down. The illusion around him was starting to fade away, revealing a barren, cold, snowy world and his wife with glowing, purple, devilish eyes.

It knew the spell was wavering but it tried anyway, reaching out to caress the Herald’s face. “You said you’d always come back for me… that we would raise our daughter together… We can do that. Just kill him. _He_ is standing in the way of our happiness.”

Then Trev’s eyes widened, shocked, “…I promised you, didn’t I?”

“…Yes. Yes you did. We can-”

He started to back away from her as his whole mind was fucked with that sentence. He promised.

He had broken that promise.

All at once, he was filled with fury.

“This isn’t _real,_ ” He snarled, outraged as he realized the demon was playing with him this whole time. That she—IT was manipulating him and teasing him— _tormenting_ him for something he could never have. For the greatest sin, he had ever committed in his life.

The bitch hissed as its illusion dissipated and before it could attack, Solas threw a bolt at it, sending the demon reeling.

No. It wasn’t getting off that easy.

Trev reached in his coat pocket, getting out a gun surprisingly and he aimed it at IT. Then he fired, several times to kill it. It screeched in agony as the bullets—fade bullets—went through her and its face collapsed. Its whole form faded into nothing.

Dead.

The gun also disappeared in his hand. It was only the fade left and Solas.

Solas.

Trev turned to see a bewildered elf staring back, unsure whether or not the apostate would ask, and he really hoped the mage wouldn’t ask.

“…Inquisitor--”

“No… No please, Solas, don’t… Just don’t.” He pleaded, and Solas did fall quiet as he could hear the pain in his tone. “…Please just let me forget this.”

The elf only frowned as he walked over to the Herald. “…Of course, I just need you to wake up now.”

“…Do it.”

=

When Trev woke, he saw concerned looks from Varric and Iron Bull, though the Charger Chief was gripping the hammer tightly ready to swing. Solas woke up as well as he spoke to the others, “It’s alright. It is the Inquisitor.”

Trev slowly sit up and his eyes gazed down on the ground. “…What happened…?” He asked, his voice strained.

“That Imshael wasn’t alone. Another abomination was here and it…went inside you.” Bull said, grimacing. “…You alright, Boss?”

Trev just stood up, dusting off the snow and he started walking away and before the others could move, he turned and told them off, “DON’T!! …Don’t. Follow.”

With that, he turned around and walked off. Bull noted it wasn’t the exit’s direction so probably the Inquisitor needed some time alone. They had cleared the place. It should be safe enough for him to be alone.

“...You sure it’s him, Chuckles?” Varric asked a bit worried. “I don’t want to be the one to tell the Seeker we brought home an abomination.”

“It is him. Give him some time to collect himself.” Solas said as he kept quiet of what he saw.

Actually, the elf wasn’t exactly sure what he saw. The place was surreal and indescribable. It was nothing like he had ever seen. And when he saw the apartment, the furniture, the bright candle lights stuck to the ceiling…

And the weapon that the Herald somehow conjured in his dream. He had no idea that the Inquisitor was a lucid dreamer. Still, that…thing, whatever it was that spit out and blasted the demon away. It was frightening.

Solas thought he knew the Herald, but it seemed Trev was hiding something bigger than all of Thedas.

Meanwhile Trev was cursing silent.

Out of all the people that had to know, why did it had to be Solas?!

.

.

.


End file.
